


and love me for eternity.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: in love. [6]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: With her hands in mine, I know we'll make it through.





	and love me for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Epilogue of The One.

_Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

_I'll keep your laugh inside me._

* * *

I keep checking my watch. 

It's the time? No. Five seconds now. She is not here yet. I don't know anything about music, but I guess this is the part when the bride emerges from the other side of the doors. Something melodious I know America herself chose to this day. Our day.

I risk a glance to the aisle. Still no sign. I don't know why, but I'm so unbelievably nervous. I gulp and turn my head everywhere. I catch a glance or two toward our guests. May and Magda are smiling way too big to me. I feel sweat prickles my forehead. Kenna, James, and Gerad meet my gaze, they nod at me, while Kenna gives me two thumbs up. I feel an unexpected urge to laugh.

I sweep through the room. Kriss is smiling when I see her. I sense our understanding in this smile we share, I guess we're in a good term now. A sudden memory fills my head: after the rebel attack, she came to me and spilled everything. How she was a part of the rebel, put by August Illea to spy and compete in my Selection. She told me she really loved me in the process and begged my forgiveness for everything she kept from me.

I can't recall my reaction to her confession, but I remember we were shaking hands, bid each other good-bye, because I apologized to her that my heart will ever and only belong to America. It was when I realize what a wreck it could've been if I ended up with Kriss. I was so upset at the image, until America visited me and I gave her the ring.

I see the other Selected girls. They are chatting quietly, waiting for the bride to walk in, like I am. My bride. Today. My hands tremble. I am about to marry the girl of my dreams. She is going to be my wife, my queen, my new and only family I have until we make our own. She'll use my name, live in my palace, be on my side forever. I will have her this time.

And there she is, lacing arm with Aspen.

They walk on the aisle. Every eye on her, as I notice our guests rise to honor her. My very-soon to be wife. I feel my chest tightens.

She is beautiful. So perfect. Her white dress complements her eyes. I can't take my eyes off of her. She is everything I've ever wished for.

I watch as she takes every step so painfully slow. I'm not accusing Aspen for it, I just can't stand how near yet far she is from me.

Something about it makes me sad. Maybe it's the way she clutches his arm tightly, wishing it was her dad who gives her away to me. But we talked about it, and I'd never thought anyone would suit the role better than Aspen. I can tolerate it well enough because I know she chose me in the end. 

As if she takes the clue, her eyes meet mine.

Her love is palpable. I can't contain my drumming heart. Every thought is swept away. It's just my America and I, against all odds, we made it to this very moment.

I really wish my mother were here. She would know how to calm me. She would know every word for this occasion. She would approve my girl, bless us a happy life together. She would love America.

I fight back my tears as America reaches the last step. She smiles at Aspen and I think my heart stops when she kisses his cheek. I quickly calm down my irrational jealousy. They share a last gaze, then Aspen give me America's hand.

I nod at him, motioning my gratitude and silently command him to let me take America with me from now on.

I step closer to her, aware of nothing but her. I whisper, "Hello, my dear."

She gives a an amused smile. "Don't start."

_My love_.

I squeeze her hand, telling her I'm ready to share this life with her. That I'll give her my world without a second thought if she ask me. I know there are obstacles at every turn, hard work every day. But with her hands in mine, I know we'll make it through.

* * *

_If you will promise me your heart,_

_—and love me for eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection series and its characters belong to Kiera Cass. Quotes from For the Dancing and the Dreaming's lyrics.


End file.
